Back to Love
by DarkWater132
Summary: When Rose buys a messed up x-box, she and her best friend are thrown into a time where guards are normal along with assassins and so is dead bodies. now the two friends will have to work along with Altair and Malik to get home.
1. fallen

AN: ok this is book 1 of maybe 3 if you like it but it will defiantly be of 2. This is book that will have all characters act how they do in the game. No offence to people that write fics about how Altair falling in love with a girl in the first 5 chapters is, in my opinion un characteristic so expect to have altair and malik be cold and don't really like them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game assassin's creed and the characters. I only own the characters that I made up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 fallen

Today was the day. The day that rose gets her new x-box, yes and a game with it….

"Yes! Finally I will get assassin's creed, by far the best x-box game ever!" Rose exclaimed as she looked in the mirror that hung on her door. Rose was an average looking teen with chocolate brown hair that she never wore up in a pony tail. Her eyes was the what made the boys at her school stair in awe at her, they were ocean blue that sparkled in light. She was about 5 foot 2 inches normal height at her school but she was also skinny but not bulimic like most girls in her grade. Today was perfect, new x-box, new game, new day to make fun of Mr. Countster, yes it was a perfect day.

"Rose over here" Emily cried out. Emily was Roses 1 and only best friend but still 1 is enough. Emily in Rose's eyes was beautiful she had raven hair complimented buy her golden brown eyes. She was about the same size as Rose, but she had an imagination of a 4 year old when she and Rose is 4 times that age.

"hey Emily guess what…I'm getting a x-box and assassin's creed" Rose stated proudly. Emily glared at her the simple statement that she was saying to Rose was I hate you! " Don't give me that look, I told you that you should get a job like me so that you will stop mooching off of your parents, wait I'm talking about Emily Johnson, she could never have a job" Rose stated thoughtfully.

"Shut up Rose just because your family owns a sandwich shop and you get to work there doesn't mean that you should bag on me!" Emily stated, you could see the anger that was rolling off of her.

"Emily there was a help wanted sign in the window for 3 months." Rose calmly pointed out. With that sentence Emily seemed to deflate.

"Rose do you see my having a job?" Emily said to rose.

"no. no I do not, well let's stop talking about your unemployment and suckish life and talk about my good life filled with assassins and x-boxes!" Rose said happily. Emily looked at Rose and sighed she knew that she was right. As if Emily would say that out loud though.

" it is cool that you got enough money to by a x-box and a game, so when are you getting it?" Emily asked as the bell rang. Rose and Emily got up and headed towards class.

"I'm getting it after school at GameStop. Well I'll see you in 4th period Emily" Rose said as she went to math while Emily went to writing class.

And the day went on like any other school day, it was boring, well until Mr. Counster's class period, he always cries for some weird reason, like yester day it was his gold fish, the before that it was his sink that leaked. Apparently today it was because he was turned on by women…nobody knew if he was happy or sad, and frankly no one cared.

At the end of the day Rose ran out of the school building and towards the direction of GameStop. It took her 10 minutes to get there, but when she did there was something that horrified her to no end, on the rack where the assassin's creed games were was a sign that said "OUT OF STOCK."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rose shouted and slumped her head. "Oh, well I can still buy the x-box right?" Wrong! Along with the assassin's creed game the x-box was also out of stock. "Could this day get any more suckish?" Rose asked as she left the store her head down cast. Apparently whoever was in charge of this kind of stuff and pity on her and gave her a chance in a form of an old lady on the street.

"Hey you, girl." the old lady said. Rose looked up and saw that the old lady looked like a bum but not wanting to be rude Rose answered in a polite statement.

"What do you want you old hag?!" Rose angrily replied.

"Hehehe you have seem to forgotten your manners girl. But never mind manners I saw you exit that store with your head down; you didn't happen to want to buy these?" the woman held up a box and a game was on it. Rose's eyes widened.

" I'm sorry you are right why did I forget my manners today no one knows why and I meant it as a compliment I mean I don't want you to have to carry that heavy box all the way to your house I mean I could take that from you if you want to." Rose desperately tried to explain that she was sad and wanted a x-box and assassin's creed.

"I understand girl. If you want this I will give it to you for 20$ to tax." Rose stared in awe but quickly snapped out of it and dug in her purse for the 20$ and handed it to the old lady. After thanking the woman she ran away back to her house to play her brand new(messed up) x-box. When she got home she went upstairs to her bedroom, she then preceded to hook up the x-box to her TV. She had only one thing to do till she could play the best game ever, plug in the x-box she took the cord and went towards the outlet and plugged it in. when she did that she felt like she just got punched.

"What's wrong with me I…..can't keep…..head fuzzy." Rose staggered to her feet and tried to get to the door but as she opened the door she passed out in the hallway. The bad news is that her sister was at a friends house and her parents were out of town for the week. Rose was passed out in the hall and the next person to come home was 2 days from now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose woke up with a major headache.

"Why is it so damn hot" Rose questioned as she sat up and realized that she was not in her room any more. She looked around, what she saw was that everything looked medieval, I mean there was straw in piles on the ground, and the people here wore strange clothing. The woman had dresses that went down to there ankles as well as that it hung on the body like a drape to cover there body instead of showing off what they have. The dresses seemed to come in only one color, brown. And the men had some what the same clothing, except there were some in armor and along those lines.

"Freak show. This is 7th grade all over again man." Rose muttered as she walked out of the alley and on the road. She looked around but tripped and skinned her knee. "Gah" Rose cried as she felt pain penetrate her body.

Rose's eyes widened "_Your not supposed to feel pain in dreams_." Rose thought. She staggered to her feet but herd yelling from about 50 yards behind her. Rose turned to face about 10 solders coming at her swords drawn. Rose stood staring at her doom until someone shouted that struck her soul.

"ROSE!" Rose turned around and saw Emily waving her arms around, fear was plastered on Emily's face. Rose snapped out of her fear and ran towards Emily. When Rose reached Emily they ran, fast trying to get rid of the rampaging guards that were chasing them.

"Go into that alleyway!" Rose shouted. "_I don't want to die I'm 16 I haven't found my love of my life yet!" Rose thought as she ran into the alleyway that she pointed out only to find a dead end. Now reader if you must know how she felt, I will tell you, think of your mom and dad and you are riding in a car. You notice that your parents aren't paying attention to the road and a semi is coming directly at you, you try to tell your parents but they wont listen to you, now you are to far away to grab the wheel and pull out of the way so your only other option is to brace for impact. While you survive you had to watch your mom be decapitated and your dad being burned alive while you survive the crash but you live life in a wheelchair._

_That my dear readers is how I can describe how those to felt. Rose and Emily turned around to see the guards already there, blocking the only way out. Rose could hear some saying that lets take them to the maser, others saying things about sex, she didn't really care for the fear that she felt before doubled(now reader double my analogy last paragraph and that is what she felt) Rose started to cry along with Emily. _

"_I don't want to die Emily." Rose cried. Emily nodded her head in agreement tears pooling down her face. When what seemed that all was lost, to men in white came flying in and started massacring the guards. It wasn't a battle, it was a gore fest. Emily and Rose stared in disgust and fear as one of the men decapitated him in one strike as the other pulled out a dagger and stabbed the guard's brain from his mouth. The men kept killing one after another. As the last one died the two looked at each other._

"_We have completed the mission let us go brother" the one on the right said as he turned to face Rose and Emily. _

"_Altair" Rose gasped as she realized who their savors were it was Altair and Malik. But before she had time to think another thought she was shoved to a wall a blade to her throat, _

"_How do you know my name?" Altair demanded in a deadly tone._


	2. saved

AN: sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was at camp and there was no techno ma Bobs allowed; so here is the chapter. And I hope you guys like it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

They were pinned against a wall and a blade to their throat. Rose gulped, she knew that if she didn't think of some thing their blood will join the guards on the ground; At that moment the blade to her throat pressed deeper into her skin, threatening to spill blood.

"I will not repeat myself one more time, how do you know my name" Altair stated. Rose looked to where Emily was pinned by Malik and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. Rose knew that Emily was deathly afraid of blades and even more so of blood. Rose thought quickly in order to save their lives.

"we were told by an old relative of ours that we should go find a man named Altair and his partner named Malik. We would identify them by their white robes and a red sash that hung from his belt." Rose lied as she felt the blade to her neck press harder as Altair's eyes narrowed.

"What was the man's name woman, and speak quickly otherwise the crows will feast upon your corpse at the sun's setting." Altair demanded in his harsh tone.

" I didn't know his name but he did say that he was a friend of your dead mother." Rose fearfully to the threat. Altair had a look on his face that looked like he just got slapped in the face. The blade to Rose's throat slowly removed it self from it's place on her neck to the man's side. Without a word Altair sheathed his blade and walked away, Malik followed Altair and sheathed his blade and walked away.

"you…your letting us live?" Rose whimpered. Altair looked back and said " you were a friend of a my parents friends friend's; I will let you live but only this one time you got that woman." Altair stated like it was second grade math. With that the two men left the two girls. Rose slide down the wall and crawled to Emily who was crying silently; Rose hugged Emily and craddeled her in her arms. Today Rose and Emily got lucky and got to live in the time of the assassins and the year of 1191.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: sorry it was epically short and mini but I need a new chapter for my idea in the next chapter ounce again R&R and I hoped you liked this mini chapter.


	3. The Chase

AN: ok so last chapter I know was epically short and I call it the mini chapter of my story and I might have some others in later chapters so when that happens I will probably combine the next chapter and the mini chapter. I do this because it will be easier for me mainly it will help me recall what happened last time and I'm kinda lazy and stuff. So here it is people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap

_They were pinned against a wall and a blade to their throat. Rose gulped, she knew that if she didn't think of some thing their blood will join the guards on the ground; At that moment the blade to her throat pressed deeper into her skin, threatening to spill blood. _

"_I will not repeat myself one more time, how do you know my name" Altair stated. Rose looked to where Emily was pinned by Malik and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. Rose knew that Emily was deathly afraid of blades and even more so of blood. Rose thought quickly in order to save their lives._

"_we were told by an old relative of ours that we should go find a man named Altair and his partner named Malik. We would identify them by their white robes and a red sash that hung from his belt." Rose lied as she felt the blade to her neck press harder as Altair's eyes narrowed._

"_What was the man's name woman, and speak quickly otherwise the crows will feast upon your corpse at the sun's setting." Altair demanded in his harsh tone._

" _I didn't know his name but he did say that he was a friend of your dead mother." Rose fearfully to the threat. Altair had a look on his face that looked like he just got slapped in the face. The blade to Rose's throat slowly removed it self from it's place on her neck to the man's side. Without a word Altair sheathed his blade and walked away, Malik followed Altair and sheathed his blade and walked away._

"_you…your letting us live?" Rose whimpered. Altair looked back and said " you were a friend of a my parents friends friend's; I will let you live but only this one time you got that woman." Altair stated like it was second grade math. With that the two men left the two girls. Rose slide down the wall and crawled to Emily who was crying silently; Rose hugged Emily and cradled her in her arms. Today Rose and Emily got lucky and got to live in the time of the assassins and the year of 1191._

2 days later

Rose and Emily had been living on the streets in Damascus(they found that out by the time the day ended and the adults keep whispering that it was un-lady like and a disgrace to her family to not have a husband and a family rather than to roam the streets of Damascus) and they have yet to find a decent meal(according to the 1191 time's definition) not only that but they have to beg for money and food to people that do not care about them. To put it in a nutshell they have hit all time low in two days, that sucks.

Though today was the day that they will do something than begging for food or looking on the streets for food; no today fate sent a drunken guard their way along with a fleet of guards. As always rose and Emily were workin the streets trying to get money, but like I said to you reader fate told the guard to walk right up to the two girls and say…

"eeeey there yooou sexy beeasts you wanna 'ave some fun 'onight?" the man slurred(**AN: sorry that my slurring sucks I don't really know what a drunk man sounds like) **and the guards behind him chuckled in a way that a deaf man would feel and ominous feeling.

"No thank you, now can you leave me alone" Rose said timidly and Emily quivered behind her. But Rose stood her ground, but the drunken man had a look on his face between pain and rage, but there were a lot more rage in those eyes.

"YOOU WILLL COOOOOME WIH ME NOW YOU SLUUUUUUT!" the man raged and grabbed Rose by the arm and she was sure was bruising her arm. "No! Let me go you BASTARD!" Rose yelled while she was struggling with his vice like grip; as she was struggling her elbow ran against his nose.

CRUUUUNCH the sound of his nose breaking was the distraction Rose needed to break free of his grasp and run towards Emily.

"MYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU FILTHY WENCH!" the man screeched as his nose gushed blood from his nose. Rose and Emily on the other hand were already scaling a ladder in a nearby alleyway. When they got up there they stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them was a rooftop guard looking at them. Rose was frozen to the spot where she was but Emily on the other hand reacted so fast that the guard didn't have time to talk as she kicked with all her might as she aimed her kick at his knee cap, the guard didn't have enough time to react as his knee was broken. He fell to the ground as Emily covered his mouth and searched his bags and found a dagger and proceeded to slit his throat.

"Rose tip the later over that will buy us some time!" Emily cried out as she started to search through the dead man's bag. However the drunk man from before was about half way up the ladder when Rose pushed down the ladder.

"Ok Emily I've done it now what?" Rose asked as she turned around. "Ok Rose here tack this dagger and when the guards come up here again stab the first guard then push the ladder down again got it." Emily said. Rose grabbed a dagger from the man's bag and turned around to find that the drunken man was ounce again the first to get to the top. Rose took a deep breath to steady herself as she waited for the man to get to the top of the ladder, when the man was visible she plunged the dagger through his eye and out the other side. Killing him instantly. She than proceeded to throw the ladder off of the building.

"Run Rose!" Rose turned around to see that Emily was already five houses away from her. Rose ran to catch up with Emily and when she did she and Emily ran. They ran as long as it would take to get away from the guards that were chasing them.

"Archers fire at the girls!" with that sentence Rose and Emily had felt pain that dwarfed all of their pain in there lives. With that sentence, one arrow for each girl was lodged into their mid backs. Pain shot through them as Rose and Emily tumbled from the roof and onto the street below. Rose looked up, "_Am I really going to die here? I don't want to die yet!" Rose thought as tears ran down her cheek. The last thing Rose saw before darkness engulfed her, was two figures standing on top of a building two houses away from her and Emily, the two lone figures were dressed in white and one had a red sash tied around his waist. The two lone figures looked down at Rose and Emily, Rose saw the man with the red sash's eyes widen before Rose passed out from pain._

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_AN: well here you go the next chapter of my book I might not be able to post more chapters more often because I'm in summer marching band. I know it sucks and all but I get to go to 6 flags at the end of the summer so R&R please and thank you for reading._


	4. deathly aura

AN: hey everybody this will be my fourth chapter, after I make the fifth chapter, I will start another book. So if anyone likes bleach and the pairing Grimmjow/Orihime then you should probably read the book. I will still continue on with this one so if I don't post chapters at my usual speed I'm probable working on my other book. Ok well on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap

"_Archers fire at the girls!" with that sentence Rose and Emily had felt pain that dwarfed all of their pain in there lives. With that sentence, one arrow for each girl was lodged into their mid backs. Pain shot through them as Rose and Emily tumbled from the roof and onto the street below. Rose looked up, "Am I really going to die here? I don't want to die yet!" Rose thought as tears ran down her cheek. The last thing Rose saw before darkness engulfed her, was two figures standing on top of a building two houses away from her and Emily, the two lone figures were dressed in white and one had a red sash tied around his waist. The two lone figures looked down at Rose and Emily, Rose saw the man with the red sash's eyes widen before Rose passed out from pain._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Rose was on her bed as she was doing her homework for school that was do tomorrow. It has been two years since that time where she and Emily……. _

"Rose. Rose. Rose wake up!" Rose jolted up but immediately regretted it as pain surged through her body. Tears ran down Rose's cheeks as the she felt her back getting wet. Rose wiped away the tears and gritted her teeth as she fought to overcome the pain. After about five minutes the pain had lessened enough for her to look around. Emily was looking over at her from her spot on big lush pillows. Rose noticed that she and bandages around her stomach level.

"Ah so you have awakened young girl. You are lucky that my two men were there to kill the guards and rescue you child." the man said. "Ah so your wound has reopened it seems. Here child let me help you." the man said as he walked towards Rose.

"Um I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I don't know your name or where I am." Rose said while she looked around the little two room building thing. The room that she was in had lush pillows and blankets of all different colors along with a fountain behind her. Rose recognized the symbol above the fountain as the mark of the assassin's.

"I am truly sorry child I have forgotten my manners. You can call me Rafiq.(**ho ho ho is there a message getting sent to you my readers?) **Rose's eyes widened as she realized that this was the assassin check point where assassins come to get information and deliver the bloody feather!(Rose knew this from her brother that only lets her watch)"This will hurt a little child. I need to close the wound and stitch it up again."

"My name is Rose not child Rafiq." Rose said as she grabbed a pillow to bight down on when the pain started.

"My apologies Rose. I will try to remember that, brace your self miss Rose" Rafiq said as he prepared to stitch the wound shut. Rose bit down on the pillow as she felt pain and the thread run through her skin. After about two minutes Rafiq had finished stitching up the wound and bandaging it.

"Ok miss Rose that should do the trick. Now you shouldn't move so quickly miss Rose the wound might reopen." Rafiq said. "Get some rest miss Rose you will be needing it." Rafiq said.

"Thank you Rafiq." Rose whispered as she lay down as Rose embraced the darkness surrounding her into the bliss of sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rose woke up 2 hours later hearing three voices in the room next to the one where she was sleeping. One voice she knew was Rafiq, but the other two she didn't seem to remember. Rose strained herself to hear some of their conversation.

"did you finish the mission?" Rose noticed that it was Rafiq who had spoke

"yes Rafiq we have finished. Dagid is dead…."

"very good Majid, Loz you are free to stay the night as it is dark and the girls wouldn't want to get up. They need to rest for their wounds to heal." So that was their names Majid and Loz.

"We will stay Rafiq, thank you for your hospitality." Rose recognized the voice as Loz. Rose then realized that the two men were coming in the room. Quickly Rose laid back down and pretended to sleep as Majid and Loz walked into the room. Rose then realized that she and Emily took up all the pillows in the room.

"Rafiq there is no where to sleep." the man named Majid whispered

"sleep by the girls it will help you sleep and the body heat will keep you both warm." Rafiq stated like it was first grade math. Not wanting to test the limits of when the girls will wake up they said nothing. Loz laid down next to Emily and Majid laid down next to the Rose. Even though Rose was uncomfortable, the warmth and just being close to a man felt good to Rose. Rose's eyes sagged as the darkness once again swept over her form and Rose landed in the sweet land of sleep.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The Next Day

Rose woke up and looked around. It was probable 7:00...though there was no clock she will never know, sigh. Then Rose the arm slung around her waist. Rose twisted to see the guy from last night was there,

"_ooh what was his name Maged? Majed? Majid? That's it Majid, and I am in the bureau in Damascus…sigh this is going to be such a long day." _Rose thought and mentally sighed

"I see that you have awakened woman" Majid said. Rose spun around and looked at the assassin, Rose's breath caught in her throat. The man that was laying beside her was beyond gorgeous. He had the perfect nose, perfect eyes, perfect everything; not only that but she could feel the muscles through his heavy garments.

"Please call me Rose master" Rose said quietly as she responded to his comment.

"I'd prefer you to call me Majid miss Rose. I can not stand formalities at all." Majid said. Rose blushed and looked away. "Am I making you uncomfortable miss Rose? If I am I would be glad to move away a few feet." Majid said in a concerned voice.

"No. I'm not uncomfortable at all its just that the heat is so strong." Rose quickly made up a lie to hide what she was thinking(technically it wasn't a lie)

"Well then maybe I should shed some articles of clothing so we both will be a bit more comfortable." Majid said that and got up, removing his tunic and putting on the floor.

"_Dear God! All those muscles! I must be in heaven because I have my dream right in front of me!_" Rose thought as she drooled over Majid's muscular chest and abs. Rose quickly snapped out of the trance she was in before she was caught looking. Majid laid down ounce again and pulled Rose back into the place where she was before.

"Is this more comfortable Rose?" Majid asked quietly. Rose answered in a bold and confidant answer that would shock her mom for how much bravery her daughter had.

"uh hu." Rose simply stated as she snuggled into his chest and sighed.

**Two hours later**

**Rose and Emily were talking to Majid and Loz. The topic of the subject was what they like in a guy/girl. **

"**Ok Rose you start since you suggested it." Emily stated in a smug tone. Rose glared at Emily for a full minute before she said anything.**

"**Fine. Umm…well I will tell you who its not. And that is Altair." Rose stated. Though Rose meant every word of that sentence Emily, Majid, and Loz burst out laughing. "Hey what so funny I meant every word of that sentence!" Rose glared at the three.**

"**I know Rose ha ha ha ha ha that is why its so funny. HA HA HA!" Emily said between laughs as Majid and Loz laughed loudly to.**

"**It is true, and I understand your reasoning for this matter. Frankly I think that Altair is a.." **

"**PRICK!" Rose interrupted Loz's sentence and burst out laughing. Majid, Loz, and Emily went deathly quit. "What's the matter you guys were laughing at him a moment a go, did Altair get your tongue?" Rose joked and laughed.**

"**Rose turn around." Emily said in a deathly quit voice. Rose turned around, and her eyes widened. There standing at the entrance of the bureau was the man she was talking about along with his partner. What really scared her was the killing intent that hung in the air and directed towards her. **


	5. The Disputed

AN: ok so I've been writing a lot and I don't really need to say any thing here but thank you people that have been helping me through reviews also I will not be doing a bleach story I will be doing a naruto story. Well that is all and on with the story

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap

"_PRICK!" Rose interrupted Loz's sentence and burst out laughing. Majid, Loz, and Emily went deathly quit. "What's the matter you guys were laughing at him a moment a go, did Altair get your tongue?" Rose joked and laughed._

"_Rose turn around." Emily said in a deathly quit voice. Rose turned around, and her eyes widened. There standing at the entrance of the bureau was the man she was talking about along with his partner. What really scared her was the killing intent that hung in the air and directed towards her. _

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALTAIR! YOU CAN GO SCREW YOUR SELF FOR ALL I CARE, ALONG WITH YOU MAJID!" Rose screamed at the two men that were in front of her as they watched tears wash over Rose's face as she turned and ran to her matt. Emily turned to look at the four men that were standing in front of her and said in a voice that scared even Altair.

"if any of you comes within ten feet of Rose or me, we will castrate you and make you eat each others dick you got that!" Emily said in a deadly tone. Emily gave the four men a dark look before turning around a making her way towards rose.

"Rose? Rose I'm here you know that right?" Emily whispered to Rose.

"I know Emily but I just need to be alone right now ok?" Rose whimpered in a way that would break Altair's own black heart.

"ok Rose. Just know that if you need a friend wake me up, heck you can slap me to wake me up ok? I'll always be here for you." with that Emily went to her own matt and laid down waiting for sleep to engulf her.

"_how could those bastards do that to Rose and me?!! I hate them this was a bad idea after all. I shouldn't have said that." _Emily thought as a dreamless sleep washed over her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**AN: ok so this was one of my promised mini chapters and like I said there will be more in my story but this time I don't need a new chapter heck I could have squeezed the next chapter in here but I just didn't feel like it and was to lazy. Also I wanted you my readers to suffer muwhahahahahahahahahah! Aren't I evil. :O**


	6. Flashback Vortex!

AN: hey every one ok so I got this chapter the same day I got the latest mini chapter but decided to let you suffer some more. Lol jk jk I'm posting this chapter maybe the same day as the mini but I might be posting it tomorrow. Well on with the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap

"_YOU KNOW WHAT ALTAIR! YOU CAN GO SCREW YOUR SELF FOR ALL I CARE, ALONG WITH YOU MAJID!" Rose screamed at the two men that were in front of her as they watched tears wash over Rose's face as she turned and ran to her matt. Emily turned to look at the four men that were standing in front of her and said in a voice that scared even Altair._

"_if any of you comes within ten feet of Rose or me, we will castrate you and make you eat each others dick you got that!" Emily said in a deadly tone. Emily gave the four men a dark look before turning around a making her way towards rose._

"_Rose? Rose I'm here you know that right?" Emily whispered to Rose._

"_I know Emily but I just need to be alone right now ok?" Rose whimpered in a way that would break Altair's own black heart._

"_ok Rose. Just know that if you need a friend wake me up, heck you can slap me to wake me up ok? I'll always be here for you." with that Emily went to her own matt and laid down waiting for sleep to engulf her._

"how could those bastards do that to Rose and me?!! I hate them this was a bad idea after all. I shouldn't have said that." _Emily thought as a dreamless sleep washed over her._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Emily. Psst Emily get up." Emily jolted awake and looked around. Rose was kneeling beside her eyes were swelled up and puffy. Emily was fully awake now and sat up.

"Are you ready Rose?" Emily asked quietly not wanting to wake up the two d-bags(coughAltairMajidcough)

"Ya I'm ready Em. But we should leave the camp I don't want to wake **them** up." Rose said, when she said them she spat it out like it was disgusting just saying it. Emily and Rose stood and walked about 20 yards away from the camp before they sat down.

"ok Rose when your ready." Emily said. Rose sighed took calming breaths, after three and a half hours crying you its kinda hard to breath normally.

"Ok so where do you want me to start?"

"Lets start at the very beginning shall we."

"Ok so it started about right after we were in the bureau making fun of Altair when he came in……"

**IT'S TIME FOR THE FLASHBACK VORTEX OF MAGIC AND WONDER….. AND MAGIC!!!! LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**TRHEE DAYS A GO!**_

_The killing intent hung so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Not only that but all the killing intent was aimed at one person…Rose. Rose gulped she had never felt this much fear in her whole life…well maybe that one time at chucky cheeses but that didn't matter now, what mattered now was that an extremely pissed off assassin was standing not even 2 yards in front of her._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Emily interrupted. "You were afraid of chucky cheese?" Emily asked in disbelief

"Yes I am afraid of chucky of the cheese. Now do you want me to tell you the story?" Rose said in a flat tone

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Emily said, her head downcast.

**YAY FLASHBACK VORTEX OF CANDY AND TREATS…….AND MAGIC!!!!**

"_What did you say wench." Altair seethed and activating his hidden blade. Rose took a step back, now it was more frightening than chucky cheese. Rose took another step back she was now terrified, so much so that she was shaking._

"_I will say this one more time…WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE COUNT!!!" Altair screamed at the end of the sentence. Altair was about to lunge at her and every one in the room could see that, he would've to if Majid didn't step in his path._

"_Now, now Altair, we all know that she is what you say she is(coughwenchcountcough) but you did put a blade to her throat. Well I guess that she didn't have a right to call you a "Prick"." Majid stated as to point out the obvious. Rose and Emily gaped at Majid. He just called Rose a count and a wench and he believed that it was true. For the past four hours they have been talking like they were the best friends they didn't have. Now he turned and said she was a count?!! Rose felt the tears well up in her eyes as she felt the pain and anger flood her veins. _

"_You know what I take what I said before." Rose said. Everyone turned to look at her. "The men that I will never like in one mind dream of liking is ALTAIR! AND MAJID! FOR THEY ARE THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF THE PRICK!!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs tears were gushing down her face along with Emily._

_You see reader you must be wondering where Rafiq was at this time when the rumpus was going down, well you see reader Rafiq was trying to get some sleep for the day ahead of him but his ears decided to hear what was going on in the other room. So naturally he went to check what the rumpus was. Now dear reader you must understand that Altair got really mad by just calling him a prick, now Rose called him a prick that was married to Majid and that he ruled over all the prick of the nation. Imagine the chaos that the room was in._

_When Rafiq entered the small room, everything was in chaos. All the pillows seemed to be bleeding stuffing for the stuffing wouldn't stop coming out of the pillow, one pillow was staked to a wall, while every other pillow was in the rafters, as the fountain in the room had a imprint of a face on it, and to top it all off Altair and Majid where trying to kill Rose and Emily while screaming profundities at one an other while Emily and Rose were trying to get away from the two raging men by hiding behind the only two man that was on their side and were trying to stop the raging men. To put it simple my dear reader think of WW11. Altair is Germany while Majid is Japan, Malik is the U.S of A and Loz was Britain trying to defend Paris AKA Emily and the Jews AKA Rose. Now that you have the picture of what I just created to you, you are probable thinking where is Rafiq in the WW11 mini war. Well I will tell you, Rafiq is the atomic bomb the united states used on Japan, for you see what Rafiq simply did was pass out._

"_Look what you did Altair you made Rafiq pass out, gosh your such a f***ing retard can't you tell when someone enters a f***ing room?!!!" Rose shouted at the man_

"_Me you're the one that started this fight you little *******!!!" _

"_Oh!! I know you didn't say that to my girlfriend you little ******* go **** a hippopotamus up the *** and then you can go ********** Voldermorts nipple you ****ing f***************k!_

"_You filthy wench! How dare talk to master Altar like that. He is a far better person then you!"_

"_Altair is not that great. Trust me I should know I'm his partner and you wouldn't last one day with him as your partner!"_

"_you want to bet Malik, than fine from this day forward I, Majid is partners with the great Altair!" Majid exclaimed to the world _

"_Ok Majid. You will have my partner and I will have yours. Lets see whose group shall be able to win over the girls friendship first." Malik spoke and walked over to Loz and stood by his new partner._

"_Alright Malik, you have a bet, whoever can win the ladies heart of friendship first wins. The losers will have to parade around the brother naked singing I'm homosexual."_

"_Deal!"_

"You know what? That was the first time Loz said anything through out the entire argument." Emily stated

"Ya. I didn't really notice that until now. What do you think they meant by winning our heats in friendship?" Rose said.

"I don't know Rose. I just don't know."


	7. The Pain of a man

**AN: hey readers sorry it took so long to post I kinda had a writers block you know. Like I know what happens in the story but I don't know how to get that part. Well here is the 7****th**** chapter in my book.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap

"_You know what? That was the first time Loz said anything through out the entire argument." Emily stated_

"_Ya. I didn't really notice that until now. What do you think they meant by winning our heats in friendship?" Rose said._

"_I don't know Rose. I just don't know."_

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

"Ok so that was the first day right. Well lets start at second day and go from there. Ok?" Emily suggested to Rose.

"I guess so, ok lets start at breakfast." Rose said her tears long forgotten by now

_**FLASHBACK VORTEX OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION……………………………**__**and magic**_

_**Day 2 **_

_The gang had mad it out of the city and have made camp about two or three miles north of Damascus. That night no one really said anything to each other but that wont last. In fact it won't last a day._

_SPLASH!!!!_

_Rose woke up as she felt the ice cold water hit her body and shot up to look what happened, what she saw made her blood turn black and boil over. There standing above her was Altair holding a flask, his eyes held triumph that shined through his arrogance. _

"_What the HELL was that for!" Rose shouted as she shivered and stood up. "You don't see me dumping ice cold water on you do you?" Rose questioned _

"_Well you don't need to yell wench, I just thought that you needed a drink of water." Altair sneered at the girl that was sitting in front of him._

"_Ok prick! If you want it that way, I can play that game!" Rose stood up equal to Altair. Rose saw a flash of anger in his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Know you place girl." Altair stated in a deadly tone._

"_I do know my place prick! In fact, this is where my place is on the human scale." As Rose said that she stood on her tipi toes so she was higher than Altair. Altair on the other hand was fuming in rage._

"_How dare you, you filthy whore!"_

"_Oh I dare you dirty prick!" Rose roared at the man that was fuming in front of her._

"_If you two are done trying to out grow each other we should be leaving now." Rose and Altair looked to see Malik looking at them and motioning to come. Rose looked at Altair and sighed. Rose walked over to Emily and sighed._

"_What's wrong Rose?" Emily asked_

"_Altair."_

"_Oh, well that explains it." Emily understood the second his name came out of Rose's mouth. For the past day Altair has been acting mean towards the girls and Majid too. The only two people that were actually acting like human beings were Loz and Malik though they did get annoyed a lot. Emily and Rose tried to avoid all of them unless they had to go near them._

"_come on Rose, Emily we have a days worth of riding in front of us." Loz proclaimed as he mounted his stolen horse. Sighing the two girls went over towards Loz's and Malik's horses and got on, though they never said a word to them or each other, in fact they didn't know it yet but they were growing feelings for two of the assassin's. now dear reader guess which one they will choose._

"_Get a move on girl. We need to be going anytime this lifetime." Majid sneered at Emily, but Rose was to her defense._

"_Look who's talking Majid, your not even on a horse yet." Rose stated which caused Majid to seethe. Majid got on his horse and glared at Rose and Emily. _

"_Thanks." Emily whispered to Rose._

"_No problem. You're my best friend of course I would defend you." Rose said._

_**FAST FORWADING FLASHBACK TO A MORE RECENT ONE.**_

_8 HOURS LATER _

"_You know what you filthy whore? You can go die for all I care about I'd rather go around naked and yell that I'm a homosexual than to befriend you!" Altair seethed at Rose. They have been fighting the entire time. Rose having enough of being called a whore went up to Altair and slapped him in the face…hard. Than she turned and walked away not caring of what anyone thought of her. Majid ran up to Rose and was about to backhand her to next century until Emily intercepted him and kneed him…hard. Majid fell over holding his crotch in both hands after a couple of seconds the man promptly passed out. Rose turned around to see Emily over a passed out Majid that was holding his crotch and Altair that was being held back by his two comrades from slitting her throat._

"you know Emily how hard did you kick Majid?"

"I don't know Rose but apparently hard enough to make him pass out. You know Rose, you don't have to tell me the last day right now. We can wait a while." Emily said in a comforting voice

"No I will tell you now before I lose my confidence. So it happened yesterday….."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**AN: Hahahaha I'm so totally evil that Dr. Evil from Auston Powers would be jealous mwhahahahaha**


	8. Execution

**An: ok, so I know that it's been like 5 months last time since I updated and I'm sorry but my internet crashed for 3 months and the other two months were spent getting phone calls from a different internet provider and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Anyway I am going all out and putting about 3 chapters worth of words in this chapter and you will see some of the love that blossoms in this chapter and Emily and Rose finally make it to Maysaf and please tell me if I misspelled Maysaf please. One last thing since it's been so long last time I updated I completely forgot my main story plot so now we have a completely different plot, How's that for a twist. Ok so now on with the story.**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Recap

"_you know Emily how hard did you kick Majid?"_

"_I don't know Rose but apparently hard enough to make him pass out. You know Rose, you don't have to tell me the last day right now. We can wait a while." Emily said in a comforting voice_

"_No I will tell you now before I lose my confidence. So it happened yesterday….."_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ok so now you know the back round from my point of view and like I said it started yesterday" Rose stated and took a calming breath trying to control her emotions before tears spilled.

"It's ok Rose you don't have to tell me right now, I mean you can tell me in a few days after your over all this. Tell you what if your able to make one of the bastards over there fall in love with you or me, than you won't have to tell me what happened while I was gone away to retrieve firewood."

"Ok Emily, thank you for being here for me."

"That's all right Rose you know that I will always be there for you. Anyway we better get to bed Rose."

"sounds like a plan, I'm getting tired anyway so ya lets go to bed"

Emily and Rose silently made their way over to the camp and got back into their blankets and fell asleep soon after. Little did they know that every assassin was awake and listened to their conversion the whole time.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emily woke up at the same time when Rose awoke, but something was off, there was no yelling, it was quite like a winter's night and Rose noticed it too and an eerie feeling came upon them. Emily and Rose got up and walked towards the assassin's side of the camp. Emily noticed that each one of them had a somber look to them, even Altair seemed passive. The fire was going and the smell of meat was intoxicating. Emily and rose sat down by the fire. Emily looked across the fire and saw that Loz and Malik were staring at her, Emily being not one with the men completely blushed and looked down at her hands as she felt her self turn the shade brighter than a tomato. Rose on the other hand didn't even try to look up to see people that she knew that was looking at her but if she had looked up that moment she would have seen in away that would make her blush in flattery, embarrassment, and confusion.

"Soo ya" Emily tried to make a conversation but it failed and turned the awkward silence into a bigger awkward silence. They ate their breakfast in complete silence the only noise was the crackling of the fire 5 minutes later Malik finally broke the intense silence.

"Shall we be on our way?" Malik said as he stood up along with the rest of the assassins, Emily and Rose stood and strode towards the horses while the 4 men stood still.

"I think that the bet should have some adjustments, wouldn't you agree Altair" Majid turned towards his partner.

"why you must be a sorcerer because I just thought the same " Altair said, his eyes never leaving Rose's form. "what do you think Malik?"

"I think that would be a wise chose brother." at that moment Loz stepped in and stated his opinion.

"I think that the be should be changed so that the two ladies affection will win the bet" Loz turned towards his brothers.

"That might take awhile because the wonder brothers over there messed that up." Malik interrupted while he jabbed his thumb over to his former partner and his former partner's new partner. Loz and Malik looked back to the girls figure while they were petting the horses.

"yes I think that might be a challenge. But what is life without a little challenge?" Majid answered Malik but not taking his eyes off of the girl that he desired.

The 4 assassins quickly walked towards the 2 girls of their affection and proceeded to board their own horses.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**An: ok so this was going to be the end of this chapter but I promised you that I will put 3 chaps in so yea and people let me tell you just to clarify ****I AM A BOY ****ok, so please I just wanted to let you guys know. Anyway on with the story.**

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It's been about 4 hours and the gang had finally met up with Kadar and the 7 of them were now making their way towards Maysaf as one group. Kadar kept asking questions about the mysterious girls as they rode on while Emily and Rose mainly kept to them selves.

"hey Rose." Emily whispered fearing the assassin's would here her. " Are you ok? Your not insulting Altair like you usually do."

"I don't know Emily, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen that we don't want to." Rose whispered back but kept her eyes strained on the horizon. With that one sentence, Emily began to wonder what lied in head of them.

"_When we get to Maysaf we will go to master Al-Mualim _ _and he isn't that fun when it comes to punishments."_ then Emily realized something that horrified her. "_We knew about the brotherhood! That means that we will probably get executed right there on the spot." _tears welled up in her eye as the realization came to her. The probability of them living were slim to none! The tears leaked down her face as that thought ran past her. This didn't go unnoticed from the assassin's that rode with them. Two very concerned assassins just at her and they knew that they could do nothing but sit and watch, as the two girls figured out what will become of them.

Rose looked over to her best friend and smiled a heart breaking smile. " So you finally thought about it didn't you?" Emily looked dead forward and nodded tears trickling down her face. A dread had seeped into their stomachs hatching butterflies. The pair silently let their emotions stream down their faces as they faced their impending doom. There on the horizon just no visible to the naked eye was the city of the assassins, There was the city of Maysaf sitting in peace but that peace will be shattered by the 5 assassin's cargo. Both alive and not.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It's been 3 hours since our gang has made it to Maysaf and there sat in a room the size of a closet sat Emily and Rose tears rolling down their face, their execution date has been set for tomorrow at noon in front of the entire brotherhood. If that wasn't bad enough Al-Mualim has ordered that if anyone speaks to them that they will join them at the slums.

"_It all happened so fast he didn't even need to think, it was a over in about 5 minutes and the master had ended the meeting." _Emily thought and looked over to Rose and held her hand. It was coming true, they are going to be put to death and the 5 assassins that escorted them to had to show no emotion while they were going to see it.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**An: so how do you like the continued version of my book well there at the end you probably were shocked and saddened but I like my little cliffhanger don't you? Well R&R please. **


End file.
